minister's daughter
by HermioneeBlack
Summary: No, she is going to pay.Real or fake, her father put you all through a horrible ordeal.. I'l show her what potter is capable of... fire in his eyes is frightening. Still, Ginny wondered if that is the real reason.


Background info:

Hermione never went to Hogwarts. Imagine Nevelle in her place.

Hermione's father is a wizard.

Grand entrance

An eleven year old girl sat on her bed looking dejectedly at the letter in her hands. It is invitation for her to join the most famous school of magic, but that is of no use now. Her father rejected to send her to Hogwarts. His response was, he can teach more in year than what Hogwarts can teach in seven years.

"and honey, it would be dangerous for you to join Hogwarts. You would be a target to every one who couldn't get me. As you know, being the Head of Auror department, that would never be below ten…. Blah blah."

Her father was desperate to stop her from going to Hogwarts. She never said no to any favor he asked for.

Hermione smiled sadly as she threw her letter in to dust bin. It is of no use now. She should have boarded the train yesterday. Some day, the white knight from fairy tales will come and rescue her. But then, reaching highest tower in the highest castle on the highest hill, protected by fiercest fire dragon is damn easier than reaching her. Not even an ant could enter her castle grounds with out the news being known to her father.

She sighed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward Granger gazed out of his window absently as he lounged in his revolving chair. He is awaiting Harry Potter, one of the talented young men, not to mention the most popular one. Edward granger became minister of magic after fudge was ousted, mostly because he is the head of auror department, and he is the only contestant other than Rosewood, a well known pure blood family who supported almost all of Voldemort's plans.

After that every thing became blurred. With in five months, almost every one of Voldemort's most feared death eaters were in Azkaban, but the departure of dementors from Azkaban extended war in to two years, costing many innocent lives, however the wizarding folk trusted and loved their minister as much as they revered Dumbledore. He is acclaimed as one of the most successful, and talented administrator. People who did not like him said he is one of the death eaters, because that is the only way he can know so much about their ways, despite his repeated mentioning of his being a muggleborn.

That's past.

Now, he is just father of a girl who is madly in love with the most popular bachelor of wizarding world, whether she told that to her father or not. He must make Potter ask Hermione to the Ball. Even if it took some force.

"May I come in, Sir" asked a boy politely from the door.

Edward revolved in his chair to see the dark haired teen looking expectantly at him. He smiled brightly at the boy, ushered him in with a simple wave.

"Leena informed me you wished to see me?" asked Harry removing the magazines from the chair minister pointed at, placing them on the table haphazardly.

All of them ran a single head line. "New year Ball."

"Oh! Nothing serious, Harry. One unofficial lunch party for most sought after bachelors of Magical world." Minister said off handedly, waving at him at the same time to relax. Harry laughed at that. During the initial days of their acquaintance, Harry was troubled to talk to the minister. But gradually, he came to respect the elder man in front of him. He is wise, he is not emotional, smooth speaking and know where to exact. In other words, perfect diplomat. That wouldn't mean he hadn't used Harry, he used Harry many times, some times, even with out his willing ness, but never to the extent of hurting him.

Minister Granger just knew where to push, and where not to.

Silence followed their little joke, as minister seemed lost in a reverie. Harry took the time to observe minister's desk. Of course, he knew nothing will be there that he should not see. But, what surprised him is, almost all of the magazines on the table are about new year ball. 'This discussion better not be about ball.' Harry said to him self as he gazed at the witch weekly, which is spread open on the table, two most beautiful women displaying their magnificent dresses.

Minister's reverie, what ever dream lands he may be in, continued till his secretary announced the lunch table is ready.

They both sat at the table, started on their lunch. Harry tried his best to quench his curiosity, knowing the first one to move lips will be the one who last this battle. Not that he is having a war or some thing, but from his experience, he knew he would be on loser's side if he broke the silence, what ever the minister may want.

Soup … no conversation.

Potatoes … no conversation.

Pork chaps … NO CONVERSATION……………

Okay, if he is going to loose, SO BE IT.

"Minister, why did you call me?"

"Ms.Talisk is a bit too intent on going to new year ball with me. Having pre arranged lunch with great Harry potter would be the perfect impediment, wouldn't you think?"

'So, this is about ball.' Thought Harry. Of course, stopping Mrs.XXX is most definitely not the purpose of this meeting. Even Harry is not that stupid.

Does minister want him to be in the security panel? But Minister knew he had a girl friend. Minister never requested for "I can't do this" favors.

'there would always be a first' that is Ginny's favorite quote. Ya, she is his current girl friend, and considered to be his future wife. He was considering proposing her on new-year eve.

Harry crashed down to real world when minister started speaking.

"So, Harry, who are you taking?"

"You know it would be Ginny, sir." Replied Harry politely.

"Indeed!"

They started speaking of the other people's love lives. Harry never knew why, but

Minister is always very interested in them. If not Harry, it is some other auror, or officer.

"So you think Daily prophet could be inaccurate in its reports, while quibbler can be correct?" asked minister looking incredulous.

"Yes, sir." Answered Harry lightly, remembering the time quibbler reported Sirius as a singing sensation. They would never have printed his interview if it is not for his friend, Nevelle Longbottom. Any way, Quibbler supported him once, so Harry chose to support the magazine for is life time.

Minister boomed with laughter at hearing Harry's sincere words. Some how, Harry's sincerity in supporting the paper is more comical than the uncertain news of Quibbler.

"Why, Harry, just yesterday, the paper reported that I have a daughter who is kept separated from the magical world." Chocked out minister in between his laughter.

For a second, Harry stared at the minister before emitting a small smile. He leaned back in to his chair leisurely.

This morning, he and Ginny were discussing about the authenticity of the news item. Here is the perfect chance of his knowing whether it is true or not. He never read quibbler, but he have a life time subscription to Quibbler, a token of his support for the magazine. Ginny always read it though it's full of shit.

If he can get to bottom of this, then this might mean another quick promotion for his girl friend, who is working for witch weakly.

"Why don't you go to ball with her?" suggested Harry with a hint of sarcasm, and laughter.

"Harry, Harry…If I did have a daughter, then I would like her to attend a ball with her most favorite young man." Answered minister in a cheerfully as though his having a daughter is nothing more than fiction.

Harry smiled at this.

"Well, but the young man should know where your daughter resides, shouldn't he? "

"Yes, I believe so. Let us think then. Where could a man like me hide his most loved, cherished, beautiful, intelligent and innocent daughter? "Minister asked maiming a thoughtful expression.

Harry couldn't contain him self. He leaned forward and almost whispered.

"Where would you?"

Minister started like he is dreaming about some thing then with a cocky smile, gave one of his trade mark tinkling laughter. That would mean end of discussion.

"Harry, I don't have a daughter man." Answered minister before getting up and moving to his desk.

Harry didn't miss the subtle way in which Minister's wand moved… he cast a strong silencing charm along with renovating every silencing charm on the room.

'Minister does have a daughter' he is too shocked to move for a second. Then he rearranged his thoughts. Perhaps, he should read quibbler more carefully from now on. The news paper is becoming quite a surprise.

He sat in front of minister, who is now fussing with the magazines on his desk. Harry observed them more carefully this time. All of them are women magazines, and from little knowledge he had on that matter, he could tell half of them are shopping magazines.

Why would minister need shopping magazines? He could have had a new girl friend, answered his conscience. No, he ditched last one too recently for his wooing a new one. This must be for some one special. Even Harry could tell all the designs in front of him are very conservative, and damn expensive.

" Minister?"

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry looked up at minister sharply. He hadn't expected to get reply so soon. However, he is ready with a question.

"Suppose Ginny is your daughter. Where would you hide her?" Asked Harry.

"My dear young man, if my daughter is like Ms. Weasley, then I wouldn't at all consider hiding her." Minister said elusively.

"Okay then. Suppose she is different from Ginny. Where would you hide her?" Asked Harry, determined on getting address of minister's daughter.

"Why, Harry? You seem to have taken a fancy to the idea of my daughter." Exclaimed minister.

"My dear boy, even if the Quibbler published your controversial interview once, it doesn't mean you have to maintain life time loyalty to that magazine. Some where in your heart you know what a fictitious news collection it is now." Minister said putting on his best preaching face.

That made Harry even more stubborn.

"Then you give me a fictitious address." He said like a school boy who's fighting with his mother because she said moon will never come to earth.

Minister shook his head as though he is sympathizing Harry.

Harry involuntarily reached for a parchment on table, looked at the minister.

"Can I?" he asked indicating he would like to take some.

"Harry, My boy, if you are going to hear my daughter's address, I'l expect you to remember it. Not write on a piece of paper." Minister said in a voice like explaining a boy two plus two is four, not five. "Same goes with every important auror's address." He added as an after thought.

Harry stopped his hand reaching for a quill in mid air. If not every other thing, this is the proof that minister had a daughter.

"Tell me then." Harry said adjusting his face to most neutral expression.

Minister leaned forward as though telling about never-land.

"Rosewood palace, eastern priscia shire."

Harry stared at minister like he is gone crazy.

Eastern priscia is famous for pure bloods on light side from generations. Rosewood is one of the most renowned dark magic family, not to mention the lone opponents of Minister of magic. Minister gave a smile which said What-you-ask-is-what-you-get.

"As you say sir. Thank you for the lunch. Every item is delicious though it's a pre-arranged lunch." Harry said insisting a bit on pre-arranged, gave a variation of salute to minister and left.

Neither of them noticed imperceptible movement behind the curtains.

Harry read the letter to Ms. Granger once again. Minister wanted him to ask his daughter to ball. If he could send this letter to the minister's daughter, then he would be able to know whether it's true or not.

He gave a satisfactory nod, and sent the letter again. Now, all he has to do is wait.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry watched morosely from a corner as his girl friend chattered with her friends. He lied to Ginny about being in new year's ball security panel. By the end of day, he received a letter from Ms.Granger explaining to him that she couldn't go to ball with him. Though she sounded pretty sorry, to him, it would be always what it is… A Rejection.

Great Harry Potter rejected by some unknown girl. Harry is pissed off for a day, before dropping details about her in presence of Rita Skeeter accidentally. She had a hey day with the topic…

Princess Granger ……. And the Choosen One.

"Of course" jeered Ginny at the article. –"This time, they are not even using a real person. Honestly, they have become raving mad." she said. Harry knew better than to tell her so called "Princess Granger" is real.

After that, it became essential for Harry to go to auror chief, and become scout in security panel of new year ball.

So, here he is… sulking in a corner on second floor, reporting suspicious parsonage's to his higher officer. He sent another longing glance in the direction of Ginny, who is looking smashing in an emerald green dress.

"Lady Granger." Announced the door keeper of the ball.

…….

………….

Immediately, silence seeped through the ball room like poisonous gas. Harry waited with bated breath.

The great doors opened and…, in came Ms.Granger and……………….NEVELLE LONGBOTTOM?

author note:

well, you can say it sucks now.

Il write anyway, since I started it.

See ya.


End file.
